Love has no limits
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Elle est malade et a peur de mourir seule sur son lit d’hôpital. Si seulement il était à ses côtés, elle se sentirait plus rassurée et plus confiante. Mais voilà, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours et il n’est toujours pas là . . .


**Titre :** Love has no limits

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Dommage pour Gaara et Neji (sans oublier Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Deidara, Itachi et Ukon bien sûr). Tant mieux pour Tenten et le sale lardon (aka Sa . . . Argh ! Je ne peux pas prononcer ce nom . . . Sasu . . . Yerk ! Courage, allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Sasu . . . ke. C'est bon, j'lai dit ! Pouerk ! De l'eau de javel, pitié !). TT.TT

**Résumé :** Elle est malade et a peur de mourir seule sur son lit d'hôpital. Si seulement il était à ses côtés, elle se sentirait plus rassurée et plus confiante. Mais voilà, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours et il n'est toujours pas là . . .

**Couple :** Je vous laisse deviner, pour une fois. n.n

**Note :** J'ai eu cette idée en lisant un texte sur un wallpaper. J'ai été trop émue et j'ai eu un flash immédiat qui m'a poussé à commencer à écrire ceci quelques heures après.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

**Love has no limits**

**03 Février XXXX**

Je vais bientôt mourir, c'est presque une certitude.

Cela fait déjà des mois et des mois que mon cœur est malade, d'une infection que même Tsunade-sama ne peut soigner. Du moins pas avec ses techniques de medic-nin. Ma seule chance de vivre c'est de subir une transplantation cardiaque, effectuée par la Godaïme elle-même. Elle a bien insisté sur ce point. Nul autre qu'elle !

Mais les médecins me disent que c'est une opération très difficile et qu'il se pourrait que je ne m'en sorte pas. Même Tsunade-sama n'a pas l'air aussi sûre d'elle que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'opérer de ses propres mains son élève lui fait peur. Qu'elle a peur de ne pas réussir à me sauver, peur de me voir mourir. Je la comprends, moi aussi je serais terriblement angoissée à sa place.

J'ai peur, d'ailleurs. Pas de mourir, parce que je m'y suis préparée depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où j'ai décidé de devenir ninja. Côtoyer la mort est notre lot à nous autres, les shinobis. Mais mourir de maladie est bien moins glorieux et différent, quoique tout de même semblable. C'est la défaite contre un ennemi, certes microscopique, mais un ennemi tout de même.

Non, ce qui m'effraie c'est d'être seule, et surtout de mourir seule. J'ai beau recevoir des visites tous les jours, rien ne comble le manque qui m'accable. Rien. Pourtant je sais que j'ai des amis et de la famille sur qui compter. Cependant . . .

Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ n'est pas là ? Pourquoi ? Il est passé me voir le premier jour et je ne l'ai pas revu après. Pourquoi ? Personne ne semble avoir de nouvelles, comme s'il s'était volatilisé. Je sais qu'il a été bouleversé en apprenant que j'étais gravement malade et qu'il l'a plus mal pris que moi. Il en a été véritablement effondré. Parce qu'il ne veut plus perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Plus jamais.

C'est pourquoi je me forçais à sourire pour lui et à paraître heureuse malgré tout, pour lui rendre un peu de sa joie de vivre. Mais lorsqu'il me rendait mes sourires, je voyais bien qu'ils étaient forcés, tout comme les miens. Et aussi infiniment plus tristes.

Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas à mes côtés ? Je vais peut-être bientôt mourir ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est passer le plus de temps avec toi, pour que je puisse mourir heureuse sans rien regretter.

Reviens me voir, me prendre la main, me caresser les cheveux d'une main tremblante, m'embrasser doucement et me murmurer à l'oreille que tout ira bien et que tu seras toujours là pour moi, avec moi. Comme tu le faisais toujours avant . . .

_Menteur ! Où es-tu alors que j'ai besoin de toi ? Où es-tu, baka ?_

**

* * *

10 Février XXXX**

Je suis en vie !

Je suis en vie ! Je m'en suis sortie ! J'ai vaincu la maladie !

Les docteurs s'en faisaient apparemment pour rien. L'opération s'est parfaitement bien déroulée et Tsunade-sama me paraît un peu plus détendue. Les médecins aussi. Ils me sourient avec bienveillance et me forcent à prendre autant de repos que possible. Ils ne pensent pas qu'il y aura de complications, mais comme ils le disent, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Tout comme mes amis. Ino vient tous les jours me materner comme si j'avais encore cinq ans ! Je crois que ça lui plaît de me voir diminuée ainsi puisqu'elle peut enfin se sentir supérieure. Mais elle verra lorsque j'aurai récupéré et que je serai de nouveau sur pieds. Elle me le paiera cette truie !

Je reçois aussi occasionnellement la visite de Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, enfin de tous Chûnin. Même Neji a daigné venir me voir. Quelle surprise ce fut ! Bien que je me doute que Lee et Tenten sont, à mon avis, pour beaucoup dans sa venue. On ne s'est que rarement parlé . . . Même Saï a fait une apparition éclair, et peu m'importe le fait qu'il avait eu l'air d'avoir été traîné de force par Yamato-taïshô.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces visites mon bonheur n'est pas total. Il me manque toujours quelque chose. Ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, la présence rassurante à mes côtés de la personne que j'aime. Oui, il n'est toujours pas revenu. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi personne n'est capable de me donner de ses nouvelles ? J'abandonne les questions à son sujet. Personne ne sait rien, comme s'il s'était volatilisé.

Peut-être s'est-il enfermé dans son appartement en croyant que j'avais succombé lors de l'intervention . . . Ça doit être ça, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. J'ai déjà écarté l'hypothèse d'une autre fille. Aucune d'entre elles, du moins pour les habitantes de Konoha, ne serait assez stupide pour essayer de me piquer _mon_ petit-ami.

La seule fois où j'en ai vu une tenter de lui faire du charme, elle a fini cinquante mètres plus loin, la tête dans le stand du marchand de poissons. Depuis la nouvelle a fait le tour du village et aucune femme n'est assez forte, ni assez stupide, pour tenter de braver ma colère.

Je me souviens encore de l'embarras qui avait empourpré son beau visage à la suite de cette scène alors que je m'étais accrochée de manière possessive à son bras avec un regard qui aurait réduit cette vipère d'Orochimaru lui-même en un petit tas de cendres fumantes en à peine quelques secondes.

Et, alors qu'il tentait de me calmer, il m'avait soudainement attirée à lui et m'avait embrassée. Comme ça, en pleine rue ! Rouge de honte, je lui avais collé mon poing en pleine figure pour avoir osé m'humilier ainsi en public. Parce que tout était de sa faute ! Il ne serait pas devenu si beau, les petites minettes n'essayeraient pas de lui faire du gringue et je n'aurais pas à me donner ainsi en spectacle . . .

Mais un petit sourire avait étiré mes lèvres alors qu'il s'était relevé en gémissant, frottant ses vêtements pleins de terre, puis tenant sa joue qui avait doublée de volume. De la façon dont il m'avait regardé, une sorte de mimique entre la crise de larmes et le mode boudeur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un petit enfant qui venait de se faire gronder injustement alors qu'il pensait avoir fait une bonne action.

J'avais alors ri en le prenant par la main pour l'attirer à moi et déposer un léger baiser papillon sur sa joue meurtrie et gonflée. Un charme pour conjurer la douleur, lui avais-je dit. Et il avait souri en me disant qu'il m'aimait et m'aimerait toujours. Ce à quoi je lui avais répondu que je l'aimais aussi. Pour toujours.

_Alors où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi . . . Reviens vite à mes côtés, baka._

**

* * *

**

**17 Février XXXX**

Une semaine est passée depuis mon opération. Je récupère bien mes forces, mais les médecins et Tsunade-sama refusent toujours que je me lève plus que pour aller aux toilettes ou me dégourdir les jambes dans ma chambre. Il m'est interdit de sortir, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais m'enfuir comme Lee l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Il vient souvent me voir, d'ailleurs. Lui plus que les autres, même plus qu'Ino. Parce qu'il est déjà passé par là, et qu'il a réussi à s'en sortir. Mais ce ne sera pas mon cas.

Jamais plus je ne pourrai être ninja. Tsunade-sama en personne m'en avait vaguement parlé avant l'opération et me l'a véritablement annoncé le jour suivant l'intervention. Ma transplantation n'y survivrait pas, et moi non plus. Surtout que j'ai eu de la chance de trouver un nouveau cœur compatible aussi vite. Un vrai don du ciel.

Je pourrai continuer à exercer mes capacités de médecin, mais je ne pourrai plus retourner sur le terrain. Ou alors seulement pour des missions faciles qui ne nécessiteront pas que je combatte.

J'en souffre énormément, mais je tiens bon. Parce qu'être en vie, c'est quelque chose de formidable. Je préfère vivre auprès des personnes qui me sont chères et ne plus pouvoir être ninja que de mourir stupidement. Même si je sais que toute cette vie agitée me manquera.

Hier, j'ai eu la grande surprise de voir entrer dans ma chambre Temari, Kankurô ainsi que Gaara ! La Jônin à l'éventail m'a dit qu'ils venaient aux nouvelles et qu'ils espéraient que j'allais mieux. Parce que je ne devais pas mourir avant qu'ils aient pu rembourser leur dette. J'ai eu beau refuser, ils ont tant insisté que je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer, de peur de les froisser. Déclencher des hostilités avec Suna pour une broutille n'aurait pas été glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis, alors que Gaara ouvrait la bouche et commençait à demander _« Au fait, où est . . . »_, Tsunade-sama a brusquement ouvert la porte, suivie de près part Kakashi-senseï et ils ont entraîné le Kazekage et ses aînés à l'extérieur.

Un peu plus tard, une sorte de séisme s'est produit et l'effervescence a tout de suite envahi l'hôpital. Lorsque j'ai enfin eu droit à ce qu'une infirmière m'explique ce qui était arrivé, elle m'a juste dit que le Kazekage de Suna, Gaara donc, avait détruit une partie de l'hôpital, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Ça m'a beaucoup surprise. Il avait tellement changé et était devenu tellement plus humain depuis l'examen Chûnin que l'imaginer perdant le contrôle de lui-même semblait irréel . . . Je n'ai jamais su le pourquoi de sa colère subite.

Il y a trois jours, nous étions le 14 Février . . . Et il n'est toujours pas venu me voir, même pour la Saint-Valentin, ce rustre ! Ça doit bien faire deux semaines en tout, même plus. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence incessant dès que je prononce son nom ! Pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? A chaque fois que j'entame le sujet, les têtes se détournent et les langues se lient. Mais pourquoi ? Que savent-ils que j'ignore ?

Je suis inquiète, très inquiète et tout ceci me préoccupe beaucoup. Il faut que j'aille chez lui, qu'il me fournisse des explications. Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps les incertitudes et les angoisses qui me rongent depuis qu'il n'est pas revenu.

_Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication à fournir pour justifier ton absence, baka ! Sinon je te tuerai de mes propres mains !_

**

* * *

****22 Février XXXX**

J'ai enfin réussi à mettre mon plan à exécution et je me suis échappée en douce de ma chambre d'hôpital. Je traverse Konoha à un rythme soutenu, frissonnant sous la violente bise hivernale qui semble vouloir m'empêcher de continuer. J'ai envie de courir sans m'arrêter pour te voir au plus vite. Seulement, je sais que mon corps n'en serait pas capable car je suis encore trop faible. Je marche depuis à peine quelques minutes et j'ai déjà le souffle court et le cœur qui bat la chamade, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se frayer un chemin à travers ma poitrine. Comme s'il voulait aller te retrouver avant moi.

J'arrive enfin chez toi et je tambourine à la porte comme une folle pour que tu m'entendes et que tu viennes m'ouvrir. Ma respiration devient sifflante et je commence à m'écorcher les poings à force de frapper ainsi.

D'un coup plus fort que les autres, je défonce ta porte et j'entre. J'ai beau chercher partout, tu n'es nulle part ici. Je remarque distraitement qu'un peu de poussière recouvre certains meubles. Pourquoi ? Et surtout où ? Où es-tu allé ? Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas de nouvelles ?

Soudain, j'aperçois une feuille posée sur la table et, dessus, ton écriture. J'ai du mal à la reconnaître au premier abord. Tu écris d'habitude en pattes de mouches presque indéchiffrables mais là, je remarque tout de suite que tu t'es appliqué. Tu n'as pas signé, mais je sais avec certitude que c'est là ton œuvre.

_« Mon amour  
__Mon cœur ne bat plus en moi, mais je suis heureux de te l'avoir donné à toi . . . Je t'aime. »_

Je lis et relis, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que . . . ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est alors que je comprends le sens de ce mot que tu m'as laissé. Les larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues avec violence alors que je m'effondre au sol, secouée de tremblements.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose aussi stupide ? Et sans me demander mon avis en plus ! Ton cœur m'appartenait déjà alors qu'il battait toujours en toi, alors quel besoin de me le donner réellement ? Quelle folie t'a pris ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois compatible, hein ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi sur des millions et des millions de gens ?

Si je me suis battue de toutes mes forces pour vivre, c'était pour rester à tes côtés, pour te voir sourire, pour te voir heureux. Parce que je t'aime ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, enduré toutes ces souffrances . . . Et toi . . . toi . . .

Que fais-tu de toi dans tout ça ? J'ai gagnée une nouvelle vie, mais toi ? Toi, tu as perdu la tienne. Que fais-tu de ton rêve de devenir Hokage, hein ? Comment comptes-tu réaliser ça depuis l'autre monde ? _Imbécile !_ Tu as toujours tant travaillé pour être reconnu à ta juste valeur, tout ça dans l'unique but de réaliser ton rêve en suivant ton nindô . . . Quel gâchis . . . _Baka ! Baka ! Baka !_

Comment pourrais-je te pardonner de m'avoir laissée seule, dis-moi ? C'est en étant ensemble que nous avions réussi à combler la peine due au départ de Sasuke-kun, puis l'affreuse nouvelle de sa mort . . . Nous avions réussi parce que nous étions ensemble. Ensemble ! Comment comptes-tu maintenant racheter ta faute ?

Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, ma joie et ma vie. Maintenant, je ne ferai qu'errer dans la nuit éternelle, seule et à jamais perdue. Parce que je ne suis rien sans toi. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, bien plus que ma propre vie . . .

Et alors je comprends . . . Je comprends parce que nous ressentions les mêmes choses l'un pour l'autre. Ta vie avait pour moi plus d'importance que la mienne, tout comme la mienne avait plus d'importance pour toi que la tienne. Et je sais que si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, sans t'en parler, pour ne pas que tu t'y opposes. Parce que tu t'y serais opposé. Comme je l'aurais fait si jamais tu m'avais consultée.

Alors parce que ton cœur bat désormais en moi, je me battrai et je vivrai. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Et jamais je ne t'oublierai. Parce que notre amour n'a aucune limite. Pas même celle imposée par la mort.

_Naruto no baka . . . __Moi aussi, je t'aime._

* * *

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

* * *

_Voilà voilà . . . Encore un truc pas très joyeux, ce me semble. Hmm, en fait non, j'en suis convaincue. Mais bon, je m'y suis habituée. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire un seul vrai one-shot heureux. J'en ai qui sont en préparation mais, évidemment, ce sont ceux qui sont plus sombres qui m'inspirent le plus. n.n'  
Oui oui, je le sais, je suis bizarre. Ne vous en faites pas, j'y suis habituée. XD_

_Je pense que vous aurez, sans problème, découvert l'identité de la fille qui parle, ne ?_

_Et maintenant, une petite review ?_

_P.S. : Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin à tous et à toutes. n.n_


End file.
